You Think you Know
by The Grinning Psychopath
Summary: "Whats my name?" "Raven-"  "Reaven!" Her eyes flashed blood red she growled. "Try again." nails flashed under the moonlight and shifted into deadly talons and he gulped. R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

**You think you know, by The Grinning Psychopath.**

**Disclaimer, i do not own Teen Titans.**

"You think you know, everything about me?"

"I think I know a fair amount."

There was a smacking sound in the room as her lips briefly met his and a wet sliding sound as her tongue danced briefly over his mouth. "Prove it." she said in a low throaty purr. He licked his lips savoring the bittersweet taste of cherries, honey and almonds there. "Very well," he began huskily and he twirled her around one hand in her's, as they danced on the rooftop.

"R'rr." his voice caught in his throat and she teased, "R'rrrrr."

"Raven." he managed his voice dry and barely a whisper and not even a half second after the world escape his lips. Her eyes flashed blood red she growled, "Reaven!" he licked his lips, "Amber-" "Amberlee!" she snarled spinning around to lay herself right against him and the moonlight glinted off talon like black fingernails. they were slow dancing now, her hands on his shoulders, the dark nails of her forefingers trailing slow circles dangerously close to his throat, his resting just at her waist.

"Keira." he whispered and her predatory eyes softened somewhat turning backwards to their former beautiful dark lovely violet. "And the others?" she asked, wrapping her arms loosely around his neck most of their lower body's pressed so tightly together now they were almost fused together.

"Morven." he murmured softly, their faces now tantalizing inches apart, her full dark lips so inviting. "go on." she whispered huskily, her tongue rasping across her lips the saliva causing them to almost glow silver in the moonlight.

"Aine." her smile turned bittersweet and she looked down into his chest biting her lip and her shoulders shaking, though whether or not it was in despair or laughter was unclear, possibly it was both. "Good one Richard," she managed between gasps, "Good one, but I rather think Starfire fits that one more precisely than it does unto me, are you sure you weren't thinking of her when you thought that up?" her lovely eyes turned up to meet his and demonic fire began to fill them, her claws sunk deep into the flesh of his neck and she growled, "my name is Moya, Grayson… try again."

He had to bite his lips to keep from crying out in pain from the injuries her nails inflicted on him and in shock as the skies began to turn red with blood, his blood. "Eavan-" "Morrigan!" she growled in a deeper inhuman voice and her nails began to dig deeper nastier thorough in his flesh.

"Ashling." her teeth were elongated canines now, her hair the darkest purest black in the universe imaginable. "Brannagh!" her voice was bitter, angry, cold and dark. The world all around us, was a shattered broken wasteland, the air was hot and pungent with the stink of blood, flesh, sweat and sex. "Now you shall feel my embrace, little mortal!" she growled bringing her face in close to mine, "Demon style, just the way you wanted it, isn't that right Rooobiin!"

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter, shall be a flashback. please Review people. oh and anyone know who a good beta might be for this story? oh if anyone is a fan of the Nightwing comics... in particular of Tarantula AKA Catalina Flores, i got a story titled Opium, begging on its knees for reviews, that might well be to your taste.<strong>

**oh and Warcraft fans, particularly Sylvanas or Illidan fans, i got story featuring both of these favorite Antiheroes of ours, in a possible romance, heheheeeh... so you might wanna check it out as well, Read and Review people, READ & REVIEW!  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**_Flashback Chapter. around 7 to eight hours earlier maybe 10. Co'written with Goth Albino Angel, big thanks to her she rocks.. please Review._**

**Goth Albino Angel; It's quite the honor working with Grinning Psycho, he's charming and easy to get along with, something I don't see often in people I attempt to befriend, so yeah, hope you guys enjoy the story. R&R**

**Raven POV.**

**4, 8, 15, 16, 23, & 42**

I combed my fingers through my hair self-consciously, trying not to think of what I had admitted, at last, to my friends and the repercussions that would undoubtedly ensue.

All of them had been so nice to me, even from the beginning. Beast boy with his childish jokes, his boyish charm and his playful banter. Cyborg with similar jokes, his pancakes, his talk of machines, his video games and his stank ball. Starfire with her friendly nature, her kind and caring attitude towards people, her naïve compassion, her sweetness… her various mood puddings that tasted like sick and looked about the same. And at last Robin… Robin: smart mouthed, cocky, arrogant, full of dashing charm and confidence and… dashing, his knife in a electric socket hair, his mysterious air, his courage, his intelligence his… leadership, his… essential Robin-ness… truly he was… an enigma to me, as much as I was an enigma to others... at least as much as I had been. I wondered what I'd do if all that changed somehow.

So far it'd been good, but that was now. How about later when they'd had time to think over properly what all of this meant with me, what it meant I was, what I was meant to do... what would happen when they woke up one morning faced with the cold light of the morning and the harsh, devastating, brutal truth of the matter.

True enough, Robin had been the first one to dare to lay a hand on me, the first to look at me and see something other than an extremely pale gothic girl, he had been the first to see me as a possible friend, the first to trust me and I had been the first to trust him. Me and him shared a bond, a strange convoluted one, which formed… something, something I couldn't quite identify with, so I tried to keep my distance from him as much as possible, but ironically enough that just seemed to strengthen the bond all the more so and bring him in ever more closer to the inner me, the real me, the Demon me. **_Yess we most certainly do share a bond with him, hehheheheheh _**Reaven purred, her ever-present lust ever so apparent for the one man who wished to save us.

I thought of the bond, ignoring my inner self. I wondered... was the bond strong enough? Was it... intimate enough to keep him from destroying me?

A knock came at the door. I checked the aura signature and knew it was the bubbly teenage alien, excited about something and undoubtedly trying to drag me into it. "Raven! Answer the door we must converse and discuss what we're going to wear tonight!"

I thought over the pros and cons of just ignoring her, but her knocks on the door were fairly insistent. Okay they were very, _very_ insistent and if I didn't answer soon I had a strong feeling she'd knock it the hell down.

So I sighed, grabbed up an otherworldly newspaper from the Unnatural Inquirer discussing a variety of things with a number of personal ads and messages and not to mention a number of outrageous stories most of which were probably true.

**Hitler burns in Hell OFFICIAL! Orson Wells Was Really a Martian; We Have X-rays! Elvis Really is Dead; We Have Proof!**

Proof, if were needed, that there's not only one born every second but that they grow up to read the tabloids. If nothing else, the Unnatural Inquirer had style. And it knew how to grab your attention.

"Come, Friend. We must go to the Mall of Shopping."

I glanced up from the paper I was pretending to read to stare at Starfire. "Why?" I asked suspiciously.

"Because we have to get dresses for the superheroes 38th anniversary." Starfire replied with a large grin on her face and bouncing just a little, looking a lot like a highly excitable puppy I'd once eaten

I turned back to the newspaper, noting with interest that it showed a blurry photograph of the infamous Razor Eddie Punk God of the Straight Razor hero of the homeless. "No way." I said flatly.

Starfire's face fell and her eyes glazed over with the first coating of tears. "Why not?" She asked, her voice and lips trembling. _Must not look into face! _I coached myself, thinking of how much Starfire reminded me of a puppy in this moment. "Is it because you have chosen someone else to do your shopping with? Wonder Woman, Wonder Girl, Zatanna?"

"It's because," I replied icily, drawing out the word and glaring at her for even suggesting I'd willingly go within 3 feet of that witch Zatanna. "I'm not going to the ball."

"But… but…" Tears fell down Starfire's cheeks as she tried to speak. "But it is the anniversary of superheroes. Everyone will be there: the Flash, Superman, Wonder Woman, Andromeda, even the Green Lantern and Batman are attending! You must come!" _Azar! But her lips were trembling, her eyes were big and so... PUPPY-LIKE! _I could hear Reaven in the back of my head, panting over the memory of the puppy and wondering how a Tamaranian acting like a pitiful little puppy dog would taste like.

I snorted and continued reading. "I'm NOT going." I repeated without looking up. You should never look a devil in the eye, especially not a female one. I actually read a little of the paper as Starfire performed her infuriating kicked and pitiful, homeless puppy dog act. **Tribute 5 horsemen of the Apocalypse to Tour Nightside! "Over their dead bodies!" says Walker. Old Ones Fail to Rise, Yet Again!** A chill suddenly filled the air and I looked up to see Starfire glaring at me.

"You WILL attend." The alien growled menacingly. "Or else I will drag you to the mall and smash through every building on the way there if you do not agree. You **_will_** come to the mall and you **_will_** attend the ball, yes?"

If it were not for the sheer fact that this was completely uncharacteristic of Starfire, I would have laughed at the threat and challenged the alien to prove it. But, since this was Starfire—the super-strong alien from another planet and, possibly, another universe—I merely nodded with wide eyes. Starfire's expression cheered and she grinned, grabbing my hand and flying us through the door. I groaned inwardly as I realized what I'd just gotten myself into. I noted the weight of the paper still in my hand and thought briefly of dropping it, but then quickly decided against it. To say the Unnatural Inquirer and its paper had a lot of enemies was like saying Adolph Hitler sometimes got a little testy at the Jews. The paper had all sorts of enchantments and enhancements made unto it, to protect it from various people, things and beings, including fire, guns, antimatter bombs, raging Demons and Devils of Hell, rabid Angels of Heaven, pissed off gods from the street of the Gods, grenades, shaped curses, broad-spectrum blessings, right up to the maniac Shotgun Suzie—AKA Oh Christ, it's her! Run!—Razor Eddie, and holy water. The Unnatural Inquirer had spared no expense to ensure its papers survived throughout the endless night of the Nightside to provide quality entertainment to the many who read it for lack of anything better to do. Even Superman couldn't rip the paper and this is to say nothing of protections the Unnatural Inquirer has over itself and its various employees.

All of this made the paper in my hand extraordinarily heavy, resistant and strong... which meant I could club Starfire unconscious with it if things got too hairy, or at worst kill myself with it, though I'd much rather kill her if things got to that point.

**4, 8, 15, 16, 23, & 42**

As Starfire flew them from shop to shop, she talked nonstop about everything they passed. Suddenly, Starfire brought them to a halt in front of a store that sold Prom clothing. She went through the various articles of clothing, coming to an off the shoulder, silken fiery red dress, a few shades lighter than her hair, that stopped just an inch or two above her thighs. "Raven what is your opinion on this dress?"

"Hmm?" I glanced up from the paper I'd actually been reading to give her a proper once over. "Perfect." I said flatly. "A shade or two darker and it'd match my bed sheets the first time I got laid, the demon barely survived the coupling I might add. Good work." I gave her a thumbs-up and went back to perusing the contents of the thick and heavy paper in my hand, grimacing as the cheap print came off on my hands.

Apparently the Holy Order of Saint Strontium had been forcibly evicted from the Street of the Gods after it was discovered that their Church had a radioactive half-life of over 2 million years. "Bunch of pussies," Saint Strontium said. He had a lot more to say but none of the reporters present wanted to hang around long enough to find out what. **Dagon shall rise again! All donations welcome. Buy a billion different drugs from a trillion alternate universes, buyer very much beware. **The paper felt obliged to add its own warning here in small print that apparently some intelligent plant civilizations had been attempting to stealthily invade our world, by selling their seeds and cuttings as drugs. Sort of a Trojan horse invasion that was only narrowly stopped by the intervention of that famous and infamous, renowned drug taker and drug expert, and current Mister April on the Nightside Calendar, that lovable insane hunk everyone knows and loves with the exception of the DEA, Valentine Wolfe, who had bought some of the seeds and almost immediately seen through the web of deception and who was quoted as saying this. **"Amateurs should stay away from drugs, they are not for the weak of mind or the weak of will, only professionals such as myself can buy into drugs and not be duped by the empty promises of the low down, double-crossing dealers. If every drug addict in this world were your everyday common amateur those plants would have taken over years ago**, **quite lucky I was here to catch them in the middle of their plot." **

**"And there you have it folks, from that scoundrel we all know, love and hate, who committed homicide and genocide on a global scale, Valentine Wolfe, a.k.a. The Grinning Psychopath, from an unknown number of years in the future**, **where we are all ruled by an evil tyrant Empress named Lionstone. Back to you Kate!"**

I shook my head. Sometimes I really wondered if the world was worth saving and was about to turn over to the crossword puzzles (the Unnatural Inquirer has some of the most frustrating crossword puzzles, not the least of which is because the crossword puzzles will insult you if you take too long in guessing the answers, very cross word puzzles) when I realized Starfire had just asked me yet another question. I looked up to see her presiding over a finely cut, very expensive-looking, red and black tuxedo and asked in a decidedly timid voice, "Do you think this would be good for Beast Boy?"

I looked hard at the tux. "It's a bit long for Beast Boy," I murmured, trying to mentally fit the green skinned lad and failing to come up with a perfect match. "Maybe that purple pinstriped suit over there for him," Starfire looked at the suit I had pointed out. "And perhaps Robin could t-take this, um, this one…" I felt my skin heat up at the thought of the masked boy wearing the tux; it'd be a tight fit in several places I could think of, which wasn't necessarily a bad thing and I had to look down to cover my blush.

Starfire, though naive, noticed the blush and gave me a small, knowing smile. "You have feelings for Robin, do you not?" My head snapped up to see Starfire gazing at me intensely.

"I most certainly do not have feelings for him," I growled, shaking my head. "I don't like Robin like that, not at all. We're just friends." **_Friends who'd like to bathe in his blood, ride him like he was a stallion, laugh and giggle as he screamed beneath us, his smoldering flesh like sweet incense to our nostrils!_** I tried to ignore the mental images Reaven threw at me, but was met with very little success

Starfire chuckled softly. "I harbor feelings for our leader. I have, what you would call, a crush? But I do not think Robin and I are correctly matched for each other because I am a bright, free spirit and he… he is obsessive, possessive, and has a lot of darkness within him. Why do you not pursue him? You have darkness as well."

I shook my head, secretly jumping inside that Starfire didn't want to go after Robin. "No, if he has a lot of darkness, then you're perfect because you can give him more light. You should…" I sighed and swallowed hard at what I was going to say. "You should try dating him; bring him your light, he could probably use it."

The taller girl shook her head insistently. "But you have darkness within you as well Raven," she told me earnestly. "You could lead each other away from the darkness. Then he would be light, you would be light, you both would be happy, and perhaps you could both be even better heroes, even better than Superman or Wonder woman. For the fact that you could see into the darkness of people's hearts having been there yourselves and be their heroes, be their role models, be the heroes of those who bask in the twilight as well as the light."

I sighed, "Fine Star, I'll try dating him, but if you want him, I won't stop you." **_Like hell we won't!_** Reaven screamed at me. **_If that Tamaranian bitch comes near our Robin, we'll rip her throat out, drink the blood from her veins and suck the marrow from her bones. We'll cook her entrails in her own stomach acid and feed'em to that annoying mechanoid called Cyborg; see how much he likes his meat soup then! Heheheheeh_****!** I took great interest in the personal messages section of the Unnatural Inquirer's paper. **Lassie come home or the kid gets it… Desperately seeking Elvira... Mad Scientist digs up graves steals the corpses and sews the pieces all together to create new living supercreature seeks similar... GSOH essential.**

Starfire giggled. "Yes you would, Friend," she said with a twinkle in her eyes. "I know that you harbor the feelings for our leader as well. I have for a long time."

I groaned and knew that my argument was over. "Fine," I managed in an almost shy voice. "I do **kind of** like Robin, but you can't tell anyone. If Beast Boy knew…" _He'd tease me to death and I'd have to send him to an alternative universe where plant life never got past seed stage and meat would be the only source of sustenance._

"Oh, Friend Beast Boy will not find out." Starfire assured me with a different twinkle in her eyes now. "Do not worry Raven. Now, I see some very pretty black dresses for you over here, since you do not like the bright colors…"

I sighed in relief that we had gotten off the subject of my liking Robin. I stood up tossing the paper to one side and irritably trying to disperse the ink that still clung to my fingers. But now I had to get a dress for the dance… oh joy.

**4, 8, 15, 16, 23, & 42**

_I've been sent back to Hell._ I thought as I watched the many dancing and talking people around me. I had been introduced to so many superheroes and even some of the parents of the teens. "How are there this many superheroes in the world and the giant mud ball is still filled with villains?" I asked in a low monotone, thinking of ways to escape before Green Lantern tried his luck with me again.

"Well," a voice replied nearby. "We do try our best but sometimes we're thwarted, as you should know." I looked up and my breath caught, seeing Robin before me.

"H-hey Robin," I said nonchalantly.

"Hey Rae," he nodded to me. "Thanks for the tux. Starfire told me that you picked it out and chose both of your dresses as well."

I looked down at my backless, black minidress. I was slightly tingly from not having a bra on thanks to the extremely low V-neck. _At least the material is soft and silky._ I thought, absentmindedly tugging at the material.

"So Robin, how-?"

I was cut off when a superhero I believed to be Wonder Woman walked up. "Hey Robin," she said cheerfully. "Would you mind giving me a dance?"

Robin shrugged and waved to me with a smile as he took Princess Diana to the dance floor. I felt a pang of something in my stomach but ignored it. I slowly moved backwards to lean on the wall as I watched Robin dance with Wonder Woman. When that dance was over, Robin continued dancing with the many different heroines, mainly the teens. I felt the bubbling feeling in my stomach grow stronger and stronger with each dance. Reaven was growing increasingly agitated along with me and it was getting harder and harder to get my powers under their usual cool, calm and tight wrap of control. _Azarath, Metrion Zynthos. Azarath Metrion, Zynthos._ I chanted silently in the privacy of my own head, trying to keep the seething shadows of my mind from escaping out into the world, like when I watched that stupid horror film of Beast Boy's.

Then, I saw Starfire walk over to Robin in her skimpy, slut dress. I eyed the red attire in distaste. It was even shorter than my thigh-length dress, just barely covering Starfire's private areas. It was a completely open dress; it had no sleeves, no straps and no bra. The garment was so tight, I was surprised even Starfire managed to fit into it, but it clung to her form like a second skin. I heard Reaven's hiss and felt our second pair of eyes beginning to open at seeing the redhead so close to the object of our affections. With an effort, I made them close and began walking over to the pair as the song ended. I noticed Zatanna dancing with Jason Todd—the second Robin—and giving me… a look, a considering, cautious look. I felt Reaven's clawed shadowy fingers fighting desperately to escape and tear the young magicians throat out. I tore my eyes away from the mage and watched as Starfire leaned down and whispered something into Robin's ear before hurriedly leaving with a wink in my direction. I gave her a nod and walked up to Robin, holding my hand out for the next dance. Robin grinned at me as he took my hand and led me into the slow dance that was playing.

"So, how are you enjoying the dance?" I asked smoothly, trying not to think about the taut, very fit body I was pressed up against and what it was doing to me.

Robin chuckled and replied, "Well, I'm enjoying it a lot more now that you're dancing with me. I was beginning to get worried wondering if you were going to dance with me. As soon as Starfire walked over, I knew that you would be next."

I quirked an eyebrow at him questioningly. "Really now? And how did you know I would be next?"

"Because," Robin said, "I know **_you_** Raven. If you want something and something more appealing comes to get it from you, you try to be as, if not more, appealing than that someone else."

My brows furrowed together and I pulled back as the song ended. "You don't know me, Robin." I murmured as I turned away.

"Raven…"

I shook my head at him and began walking out. I didn't know where I was walking to; I just walked. When I felt a cool breeze on my skin, I looked around and found that I had walked out to the roof. I sighed and sat down on the railing running around the rim of the T Tower. As I swung my feet back and forth, I heard the door open behind me. Glancing back, I groaned inwardly to see Robin strolling toward me. While I was dismayed, Reaven was feeling decidedly horny, agitated, hungry and playful all at once. Not a good combination, particularly not the first and last one.

"I'm sorry if I upset you, Rae." He mumbled as he sat on the rim next to me.

I shrugged and said, "Overreaction I guess." Robin nodded, though it did not look as though he agreed.

All the while, in my head I just really wanted to scoop up a whole load of the sea and dump it on him—expensive tux and all—him being leader be damned. _It isn't like he pays me for the crap I have to take anyway. _I remembered an old teacher of mine, a monk named Joshua Bar Josef, whom I'd complained to him about all the crap I took for being a half demon and I'd seen a look in his eye. I'd groaned realizing he was about to go all enlightened and Buddha on me and had said, _"Oh gods, now you're gonna tell me that I have to be the crap I take, aren't you?" _He'd nodded sagely, looking as wise and old as the hills just for a second despite him only being 19 at the time. "_Yes Reaven, you must be the crap."_ We'd both shared a long giggle at that.

"Do you want to try dancing again?" Robin asked after a few moments of comfortable silence.

I shrugged and levitated off of the rim. Robin swung around and joined me, taking just a moment to remove his black tuxedo jacket and the silken red vest, leaving the expensive white button up shirt so fine and smooth it was almost silken, and then coming forth to take my hands in his larger more callused ones. As we danced to a beat only we could hear, Robin tried striking up conversation. "So you think it was an overreaction?" he asked slowly.

I shrugged. "It just grates on my nerves whenever someone says 'I know you' and they don't actually know that person."

Robin shrugged. "Well, I _do_ know you, I know everything I need to know about you."

I felt my ire rise at his presumption and I allowed my second set of eyes to glare out at him with their vivid, evil, red glow for a second before quickly closing them again but just that second was enough for Robin to flinch away just a little.

"Really?" I inquired, arching a violet eyebrow and trying not to think of the pang of hurt I felt at his flinch even though it meant I right about at least some fraction of my earlier suspicions. "What's my name?"

Robin quickly regained his composure and his confident and cocky... Robin-ness, chuckled and said, "Really Raven? Of course I know your name! Why would you ask that?"

"Because, you think you know everything about me?" I felt a slow, lazy, malicious smirk come to my features that was more Reaven than me at that moment. "Would you care for a game Robin?"

He looked intrigued but somewhat wary, though his eyes were full of trust... trust I had a feeling was most likely going to break tonight. "Depends what kind of game are we talking here?"

I shrugged and pulled away from him just for a few feet to stroke my fingers down the shaft of moonlight that blinked in and out of existence through the vast canopy of clouds overhead that were rapidly moving away now, as if in anticipation of what I had in mind.

"You say you know everything you need to know about me? Well, I think you're wrong. There is a game among demons and half demons or half demons and other races sometimes, but mostly its just between us half demons and full demons; a mating game." I turned back to him, measuring him in my eyes and I could hear Reaven smack her mental lips in anticipation of what was to come. "It's a lot like Russian Roulette, particularly between half demons and mortals such as yourself."

Robin's eyes met mine in a full-on gaze, no fear in them nor in his body language or even in his aura. I only saw curiosity, lust, confidence, slight worry (though not for himself), and… just the faintest traces of love. Though it was platonic for the most part, it did have the potential to grow into something more.

"Tell me my names—guess, know or whatever just tell me my names—my full unabbreviated given names. Get the majority of my names correct or just one great name with great emotion behind it and I'm yours for the rest of this night and for every night during the full moon as a perfect, powerless and pure human."

**_As if such a thing existed!_** Reaven scoffed. "Get the majority of my names wrong however and fail to properly name me with the name I hold dearest to my heart and you have me as a full blooded demon for the night and I will take you to Hell and brutally mate with you. I will claw you, punch you, bite you, ride you till your legs break then heal them and ride you once more sustaining your arousal with my powers if need be and all the while you will burn beneath me, your flesh will fill my nostrils with their sweet smoke and your screams will fill my head like the most blissful yet chaotic melody... You willing to take this risk, Rooobiin?" My voice came out in a melodic, sensual singsong purr, that only a cat could match and only if it could purr while drinking the finest, most delicious cream and while screwing another cat.

Robin swallowed, thinking it over only for a second before nodding his head, "I am... so how do we start?"

I smiled. "What's my name?"

And that's how the little game got started in the first place.

**4, 8, 15, 16, 23, & 42**

**_Okayy so there we have it folks how Raven/Reaven and Robin got to playing that deadly game on the rooftop in chapter one hehehahahaah.. so you think maybe boy blunder got over his head or what? lol.. certainly seems that way doesn't it._**** Review please.**

**I think it turned out pretty good. Review and tell us what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The third and Final chapter.. also co-written with Goth Albino Angel, let me know what you think of it.**

_Goth Albino Angel: Hey guys. Pretty cool story. Why not tell us what you think? Enjoy._

* * *

><p><strong>Robin's POV.<strong>

**4, 8, 15, 16, 23, & 42**

I wanted her so much right then; wanted her like I had wanted no other, not even Starfire, not even… Raven—Reaven's alter ego or alternate personality or whatever the hell this was. But I kept my head firmly in the game we call reality, as I had no doubt after, or maybe even while this Reaven was done using me, she would kill me. "Raven stop, Reaven…" I held up one hand to placate her. "Stop, game's not over."

She halted to stare at me quizzically, one eyebrow arched. "Oh? How do you figure that?" she asked, bemusedly.

I felt a smirk quirk the corner of my lips.

"We never got to the final name, your hidden name, your _human_ name, the name your mother gave unto you." Reaven went very, very still and, just for a second, her eyes flashed back to violet and she looked vulnerable and uncertain.

But then she quickly shook it off and once more demented red eyes glared at me as she sneered. "That's because the names my father gifted me with are the only ones that matter. The name bestowed upon me by my mother is weak, it pertains to no real part of me or my destiny." She paused staring at me thoughtfully, considering. "But I'll play this final part of the game; you'll probably fail just as you did before for no one could have foreseen that the woman would be so foolish as to name her daughter, the scion of Trigon the destroyer, the gateway to-"

"Aoife." I said simply, cutting her off mid-rant. She stared at me, shock evident in her gaze—her violet gaze "I-it… it doesn't matter…" she choked out shakily.

"You still failed to get the most part of my full name wrong, Robbie boy. I-it doesn't affect anything that you somehow, found out that my name was… AOIFE!" she screamed a bone-chilling cry of pure terror as energies and magic swirled around her. Reality warped and shifted, some into whole other dimensions of sight my own limited eyes were incapable of perceiving fully and there was a brilliant flash of light that forced me to close my eyes tightly shut and look away. Then the howl energy and Reaven's cry were both gone and the air was once more the nice, sweet pure slightly salty air of the ocean around Titan Tower.

When I looked over to where Raven lay. I saw her on her knees on the ground: clothes shredded, hair a chaotic mess hanging over her face preventing me from seeing her expression. She kneeled there, silent as a corpse dancing with a devil, but I could see her shaking slightly, out of what, I didn't know.

"H-how did you know?" she asked softly.

"I have a lot of sources." I told her. "I knew both your parents, Arella and Trigon, favored Gaelic names. I couldn't be bold enough to even try to understand Trigon's mind so I didn't; I focused on your mother's… on what she probably would wanted you to have for a name."

Raven looked up at me, with bloodshot incredulous violet eyes that truly were mesmerizing. "All those names you spoke, they were all names you thought of yourself of how my mother would wished me to have?" she shook her head and wiped at her face, not even blinking when it came back from her face bloody with her tears. "Keira, Irish for dark, Morven Irish for wave of the sea, Moya meaning bitter, Morrigan meaning War goddess, Brannagh, meaning Raven… and Aoife: meaning beautiful, radiant and joyful… all the things I'm not but she wished I could be." she spat bitterly.

I looked down at her tear-streaked face and I felt my heart break for her. I kneeled down in front of her, to look into her eyes. "I think you're beautiful Raven," I murmured softly, "I think you're smart, that your mind radiates brilliance and power and… I think… I think your heart wants to feel joyful, I think it can."

Raven snorted, "Maybe it could at that, Boy Wonder… but… Trigon," she spat his name as if it was a curse and in some worlds it was indeed. "Trigon is a constant threat Robin, a constant concern for me. If I am ever overcome with strong emotion, specifically rage… Trigon would have reign of this world once again."

I looked at Raven, feeling concern and anger roiling inside of me; concern for Raven, anger at her bastard of a father. "And what of happiness?" I asked, stroking back hair from her delicate oval features, enjoying the silken texture of her flesh, the warmth. "What of lust?" Raven blushed and so did I, but I pressed on. "What of love?"

Raven stared up at me wide eyed. "R-robin… you can't possibly… I-! " She shook her head and got up to her feet.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have let it come to this. It was… foolish. I need to go. I need to meditate, drink some tea."

"Raven!" I called. "Raven, wait, stop… please!" In a small panic I called out the name she held dearest. "Aoife!"

Raven froze, her back turned to me and then slowly she turned back to face me. I shivered when I saw that it wasn't Raven facing me, but Reaven. Her second pair of eyes was open but all four were narrowed in the utmost anger. "Don't ever call me that again!" she hissed. "Never call me that name!" I blinked uncertainly and found that Raven was facing me once more. She sighed as she began turning around once more.

"Robin… Richard, never call me that again… please… never…" she shook her head sorrowfully.

"You think you know, Richard, but you don't… you don't know. You can never know…" And with that she sighed once more and walked away, leaving me on the roof feeling heartbroken for the girl I loved.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so what do you guys think? I think its pretty good myself, this has been my very first Teen Titans fic, though not exactly my first Richard Grayson story, I got a Nightwing fic titled Opium, just begging for reviews.<strong>

**Also, for the names I have bestowed upon Raven/Reaven in this story, as far as I know none of them are really true, but their all names I just sorta thought suited her, more so than Rachel Roth… except maybe Amberlee but it was the best I could come up with. Also I am not entirely certain that I got the meanings of the names right. For instance, Morven, well I got that meaning from reading Remember the Titans, by RobinRocks, so take it up with her/him please instead of me.**

**For the others I looked it up on various baby name sites, don't blame me please if I got them wrong. PS if anyone Irish reads this, please forgive my lack of knowledge of… well the Irish.**

**PPS also if anyone Irish reads this, could we maybe partner up or something, I could really use someone to educate me on well some things Irish, maybe help me translate some things from English unto Irish, maybe some knowledge on liquors as well, lol… *Grin***

**PPPS, please people, REVIEW! Please review, so that I might know whether or not this is a good story and if I should contemplate writing up a sequel or two. PPPPS, don't forget that Nighttwing story Opium, oh and I got a Warcraft fic I'm working on titled The Black Revenant pairing is Illidan/Sylvanas, incase any of you are interested**

_Goth Albino Angel: Haha, I think he just needs someone to talk to but I wouldn't mind if you guys reviewed and told us what yout hought of the story. Thanks very much and do check out our other stories. They're not that bad._


End file.
